Trouble But Not The Swift Kind
by EmptyPaperFiller
Summary: Jack is in the hospital and Liz is trying to micromanage the girls and her nerves. Tracy and Jenna get an idea all thee own. *GREAT READ* For true 30 Rock fans. Set in an Alternate Universe. Mainly, years after Jack divorces Avery and before Liz meets Criss.


_My attempt at an A.U. starting around the time Jack and Avery divorced but before Liz met Criss. Set some years later in the future. I don't own any of the characters yadda, yadda, yadda. You know the drill. I will be writing these stories as fully completed episodes. Hints the "Ep:2" and the continuing story title will always be lists at he end for easy following. So, please review and subscribe! sorry for any spelling error's I might have missed. On with it then.._

summary:

 _Jack is in the hospital and Liz is trying to micromanage the girls and her nerves. Tracy and Jenna get an idea all thee own. *GREAT READ* For true 30 Rock fans. Set in an Alternate Universe. Mainly, years after Jack divorces Avery and before Liz meets Criss._

Ep: 2 **Trouble but not the swift kind**

"Not again Keven Costner!" Jenna said quickly sitting up quickly from the couch. Noticing Tracy watching her. "It's okay, I don't think you pee'd yourself. I'm usually pretty good at detecting urine from a 25 foot radius. Or is that my dog?" He said thinking to himself. "Wait, Tracy. We slept over?" Jenna asked pulling herself up. "Yeah, I'm still up. I told that girl last night I was married but I can't help it, I'm a freak." He gestured to the hallway with his head. A goat appeared with a meehe. "Tracy, that's a goat." Jenna said looking back at him. "That's what she said but I think she's covering for something." Tracy said leaning in. "Wait, where are the girls?" Jenna asked. "Oh, triple 'L' and my LSD?" He asked. "Tracy I'm not asking about your drug addiction. Oh, wait. You mean Lydia.. Wow, they should have thought a head before naming their kids." Jenna said coming to a realization. "Yeah, double 'L' said something about a heart and then they all left. I think maybe that's why Donaghy is so charismatically young, they've have been harvesting hearts." Tracy said with a look.

"They didn't see us?" Jenna asked in a huff. "No but Kiki did." Tracy said looking back at the goat. "For some reason this doesn't bother me, which really bothers me." Jenna said sitting up fully on the couch. "What's that?" Tracy asked. "They all just left us here. I feel so unimportant but only because more important things need my help." Jenna finished. "Things? You mean entities?" Tracy asked. "No, I mean people. It's like famous Jenna is fighting family Jenna. I can feel myself changing.-" She said looking at her shaking hands which she was clearly doing in a fit of drama. "-Tracy! She's taking over.." Jenna stopped suddenly in mid sentence as a panicked Tracy threw a bowl of water in her face in attempt to calm her down. "Evil, Jenna is that you?" Tracy asked after a moment. "I was going to use that bowl of water to make you wet yourself while you were sleeping but I guess it worked out." Tracy said sitting the bowl back on the floor. "Tracy, I'm going to kill you!" Jenna said getting to her feet in a fit of rage. "I'm out." Tracy said casually, before running stealthy away.

Liz sat anxiously waiting for an update from the doctor. Lydia had laid her head in Liz's lap while Andrea slept propped on Liz's shoulder. She was mad at them both but still understood their situation. A doctor finally came through the double doors. Liz jumped up quickly, forgetting the girls where laying on her. Lydia fell on to the floor as Andrea's body flopped down upon the hospital bench. "Ouch, my bones." Lydia whined from the floor. "Did everything go okay? How is he?" Liz asked ignoring them. The older doctor half smirked in their comedic distress. "Mrs. Donaghy -" "Liz, please." She insisted. She would never get use to hearing that with out wanting to look over her shoulder for Colleen. "Liz, everything went smoothly. The operation was very successful. Now, we'll have a crash course, some books, manuals, and instructions on how to take care of his condition after you check him out in a few days. We usually monitor patients for 48 hours before releasing them.. But if you'd like, you can all see him now." He said looking at Andrea and then to Lydia still on the floor. "And I could take a look at your daughter." He said bringing his look back up to Liz. "Ugh, mom." Lydia mumbled trying to pull herself up by Liz's gown. "Oh, Liddy!" Liz said grabbing her arm in attempt to pick her up. "You probably shouldn't move her." The doctor said quickly. In pure reaction, Liz dropped Lydia back on the floor. "Ugh! Ouch!" Lydia yelled yet again from the floor. "Ah nerds! Sorry, honey." Liz said cupping her hand in her hand.

Jack slowly opened his eyes trying to focus on the odd shapes of the hospital room. His eyes eventually set on a figure moving up from the chair beside his bed. "Umm-" He cleared his dry throat. "-I should have known the afterlife would smell like disinfections and great aunt Shirley's Davenport.. Liquor drawer." He coughed out. "Easy there dad." Andrea said pouring a small cup of water. "Oh, Annie.. Your plane went down." He said in a whine. "No, dad, we aren't dead. Your in the hospital you just had heart surgery. Remember?" She asked helping him take a sip from the cup. "Besides, we always discussed that my death would be from knife fighting in defending Grandma Colleen's honor for her hat collection." She said sitting the cup back on the tray. "That's oddly specific." He said, finally able to speak his usual tone. "Where is your mother?" He asked looking back around the room.

"She's accidently broke Liddy's collarbone and there getting it fixed up." Andrea said sitting next to Jack. "Good god, she's running through this family like an excessive gene." He said whipping his eyes. Andrea huffed in a laugh. "How are you feeling? Druggy? Would now be a good time to ask you what you really thought about marketing my popcorn hoody fashion line?" She asked with pondering expressions. "Poppin yellow in the hood?" Jack asked. "Aside from the same title as the Malaysian drug cartel uses for their supply and demand the very idea of food and fashion does not sell, still my answer, no." Jack finished. Andrea started hitting the dosage button. "What are you doing?" Jack said trying his best to look over. "I'm ordering more drugs until you say yes." Andrea said pressing the button. "No-" Jack started. "Yes" Andrea said, giddy. "Ann, stop. I mean it.. Nurse!" Jack called out as Andrea giggled. She knew there was a limit to the dosages beside the fact, she knew he'd need it after her mother finally graced them with her presents.

"This night has turned into a living nightmare." Liz said filling out Lydia's paper work. "Yeah, well. Talk to me after your sister bribes you into a hang over and then your mother borks you into broken bones." Lydia said rolling her eyes. "Bork? Is that what the kids are say these days. We don't know that it's broke. You'll be back at driving me crazy sooner than you think." Liz said looking up from the paper work with a sarcastic smile. "And again, it was an accident or karma.. Besides, I said I was sorry, Lubber." She said. "Please don't call me that. The cutesy baby nickname phase was pushing it even in my toddler years." Lydia said holding her arm. "Elizabeth?" A young nurse asked putting a chart in the over head bin. "Yes-" Both Lydia and Liz said simultaneously. "Oh, you mean.. her." Liz said a bit embarrassed. "Just call me Liddy." Lydia asked. "Named after your mother? You don't see that too often these days. Liberating." The nurse said taking a seat on the rotating stool. "Isn't it." Lydia said to herself sarcastically. "Be nice." Liz mouthed to Lydia before turning her attention back to the paper work.

"I'm nurse Courtney. At lest that's what it says on my name tag." Courtney said trying to break the tension in the room. "Okay.. Lets take a look at your charts." She started typing in information on the tilted monitor. Then she pulled an X Ray out of a folder, holding it up to the light for a moment. "Yep that's a clean break." She said putting on the examination screen. "We are going to have to go in and reset it and you'll be in a cast." Courtney said turning to them both. "And the healing time for all this?" Liz asked. "In adults, about 16 weeks." Courtney said turning to Liz. "Are you kidding! I can't be in a cast for that long. 16 weeks is like 8 months!-" "Okay, wrong.-" Liz huffed. "-I can't believe this! This is not happening, no, no. No you will not have me in a cast. I'm fine, Not happening!-" "- See I told you, you'd be back to driving me crazy.. Sooner than I hoped but I told you." Liz said as Courtney looked over at her in disbelief while Lydia kept rambling to herself in typical Donaghy behavior. "Do you have any drugs? Not, for me but for her.. Like now maybe?" Liz asked as Lydia continued complaining. Courtney just nodded her head in shock as she quickly got up and ran out the door. "-Was das, was passiert nicht! Warum sollte jemand schreiben diese!?" Lydia screamed. "Oh, German now? Okay, Lets 'not see' do that, ugh." Liz cocked her head in stumbling on the one thing she was trying to avoid saying. "Getting a little loud, Lubber... Ah, wunderbar." Liz said dropping her head to her lap in defeat with a groan.

 _(That's it for now but I'll try to update soon.)_


End file.
